Transformer Oneshots
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: This is were all my Transformer one-shots will be uploaded, they do not continue on from each other they are just mixed and matched they are heaps of different pairings so please enjoy,
1. A Christmas Wish Come True

**Thank you to Purrpix for giving me this idea, like on all my other fic's and one-shots. I do not own Transformers**

The day was cold. The snow fell to the ground, it looked like a huge fluffy blanket but it was cold and wet. Nightfall shivered a bit and walked inside. She walked into the rec room where Sam, Mikaela, Will, Epps, and Maggie where sitting she walked in and sat next to Maggie.

"Hey everyone" Nightfall chimed with a smile

"Hi Nightfall" they all said in unison. She just shook her head and chuckle and they all burst into laughter, it wasn't the first time they done that, and it sometimes creeped the bot's out. _Humans_ Nightfall thought with a shake off her processor

"As you all know Christmas is near and I have a great plan" Nightfall smiled gaining every ones attention

"What would that be?" Will crocked his head to the side he was curious and yet weary, they were used to the twin's coming up with 'plans' but Nightfall this caused Will to become very worried.

"We paint Optimus red and white and give him a beard and he can be Santa for the day" Nightfall smirked trying to keep a straight face and not surge into laughter

"Yes" everyone hissed with laughter they could all picture it now and by god was it a funny site to think off

"What's funny?" asked a curious Ratchet who just walked in the room he was on high alert if this many people were in one area laughing with Nightfall then something was up, the femme acted innocent but she defiantly gave the twins a run for their money on pranks

"Nothing" Nightfall said with a smile. He soon walked out again after giving her a look. He didn't believe her one bit but he didn't have an evidence that she was up to something so he let it go… for now

"We have to set up old Hatchet with one of the Chevy twins" Nightfall told them with a smile once he was out of the room,

"Yes we do we know Ratchet likes one of them he just won't admit it" Mikaela said coming in to the conversation

"But which one" she mumbled more to herself then anything.

"Skids!" someone yelled. It was the last thing she heard, before she slumbered back into her chair and closed her Optics she was thinking of a plan, but most of fell asleep

"Nightfall" someone whispered she opened my optics to find everyone standing in front of her and the base quite.

"What happened" Nightfall whispered confused

"You feel asleep" Sam chuckled _well that answers that_

"Optimus is red and white already" Epps whispered again

"You did it without me" She fake pouted it kind of hurt it was her idea, but it's her own fault for falling asleep so she chuckled showing them that she was okay with the situation

"You looked peaceful we didn't want to wake you" Maggie insisted she felt bad because it was her idea but, the rest somehow mangled to convince her to let her sleep

"Ok so what now?" she whispered back why did they wake her if they were done?

"Ratchet and Skids?" Mikaela whispered Nightfall looked confused before it clicked _oh that's right_ she thought to herself

"Hey Nighty" someone else whispered in the room Nightfall couldn't help but roll her eyes

"Jazz what are you doing here?" she said a bit louder

"I heard noise coming from Optimus office and I saw them painting him" Jazz whispered slightly put out with Nightfall's tone he frowned but nothing else was said.

 **(Ratchet's POV)**

I lay in bed thinking. It was quite this time of night always is, I heard a noise come from down in Primes room I got up to have a look. While I past Skids room I stopped and had took his features in while he is sleeping. I gave a heavy sigh and kept walking. I walked past the rec room to hear a few soft snores I looked in only to see Nightfall asleep there I shook my head and chuckled she stirred a but didn't wake, she somehow always manages to fall asleep in odd place's so it wasn't new to him to find her asleep on the couch. I heard the murmurs of the others coming back and I hid quietly in the rec room.

"Nightfall" Mikaela whispered she woke up and rubbed her optics

"What happened" she whispered

"You feel asleep" Sam chuckled

"Optimus is red and white already" Epps whispered again

"You did it without me" he heard her chuckle but he also heard a slight hurt tone in her voice. So that is what they were planning

"You looked peaceful we didn't want to wake you" Maggie insisted

"Ok so what now?" I heard someone whisperer back

"Ratchet and Skids?" Mikaela whispered I froze, _how did they now about me liking Skids was it that obvious_

"Hey Nighty" someone else whispered in the room

"Jazz what are you doing here?" I heard Nightfall say a bit louder

"I heard noise coming from Optimus office and I saw them painting him" Jazz whispered

"Any way what about that old fart and Skids?" Jazz asked he wanted to know all the juicy details,

"Nightfall wants to set them up" Will said to Jazz. I looked at Nightfall how did she know I liked Skids.

"You know Ratchy it's rude to ears drop?" Nightfall said getting up and walking to where I was hiding

"How did you know" I whispered confused and wide eyes and then I realised I don't know even she knew which part I meant.

"It's not hard Ratchy" she chuckled okay we are talking about me liking Skids

"Everyone knows" She chuckled again with that I sighed.

"It's ok Ratchy nothing to be ashamed off there is a bot I like" she whispered back

"Who?" I asked curiously

"I'm not telling you" She chuckled. After that we all went to bed and had a good recharge, well I attempted to the fact that everyone knows that I like Skids was a bit off putting

 **(Nightfalls POV)**

I woke up only to find all the humans in the rec room I gave a yawn and sat beside Mikaela

"Morning all" I yawned

"Morning Night" they all chuckled

"What is with everyone and giving me a nickname" I laughed. Ratchet walked out and up to where Skids was sitting which happened to be on the other side of me.

 **(Ratchets POV)**

I heard all the laughter coming from the rec room. Today was the day I'm going to tell Skids how I feel about him. I walked in and saw Skids next to Nightfall.

"Hey Skids can I talk to you please" I whispered I don't know why I did but I did, it kind of confused me a little this is usually nothing that I am like

"Yeah sure" he said confused he probably thought he was in trouble

"I'm not in trouble am I Ratchy?" he asked I laughed as he called me Ratchy I only let Nightfall call me that.

"No you aren't I just need to tell you something" I soothed him

"I need to tell you something to Wrenchie" I loved at the nickname he gave me we both walked outside away from all the prying eyes and listening ears before I could even open my mouth Skids bet me too it

"I love you Ratchet, I don't know how long know but it's a feeling I can get rid of every time I see you my spark it misses a beat and I only do those things so I can be with you" he whispered

"It's ok Skids I love you too" I whispered back

"Really" he asked me with a big smile on his face and put his arms around my neck and placed his lips on mine and I kissed him back. The white snow fell around us he gave a little shiver I pulled him in close. We walked inside after that, only to find Optimus looking like Santa I had to chuckle at that. I still have Skids in my arms. My blue Optics looked down at his and I smiled

"I love you Skids" I whispered before placing my lips on his only to hear everyone cheer.


	2. I Should of Told her

**I do not own Transformers, I took this fic down so I could re-write and change some things. Warning there will be a scene where my Oc's does attempt to self-harm**

Ironhide drove around the base bored out of his brains not knowing what he could do. He had already went to the shooting range, and even asked Optimus if there was anything that needs doing and when he got a negative he just become frustrated. Ironhide knew he had to tell her how he felt, he had no clue what to say to her he questioned himself he gave another frustrated sigh.

"Is something the matter IronHide?" asked a curious earthling

"No there isn't Jessica" he simply and sighed again he loved Jessica he wanted to be with Jessica the problem is she won't like him, well that is what he thought anyway. Why would a like human femme like her, like someone like him?

"Something is the matter Hide please tell me" said a worried voice. His Holo-form come out of the car and stood in front of her

"Nothing is the matter I promise" he said calmly. He knew she wasn't going to believe him she gave a frustrated sigh and stormed off. He didn't mean to piss her off but he just wasn't ready to tell her, well it was more the rejection he wasn't ready for.

"Jessica!" he called to her but she didn't turn around she kept going Ironhide wanted to run after her but she went outside. He noticed Sam and Will were with her, and decided to just wait it out and see what they were going to talk about. He slowly walked slowly toward where she was sitting, he wanted to walk out but he realised he just needed to give her sometime maybe he will be brave enough to tell her later.

Jess walked outside the cold wind hit her as she sat down. She didn't know how long she was out there for before Sam and Will joined her and realised she was so upset and frustrated.

"Jessica what's the matter?" Sam asked softly sitting beside her Will sat on the other side of her

"It's IronHide I don't know ever since I came here I started to have feeling for him and he isn't making it easy on him, I try to tell him but he stares of into space" she told them with tears forming in her eyes. She was really upset, confused and frustrated she punched the window and glass flew everywhere. Without thinking she picked up a piece and shoved it into her wrist and cut along the skin it was long and deep, warm blood hit the snow and soon the white cold ice started to turn red and her eyes started to flutter close.

"Jessica!' Someone called out in panic. All of a sudden she was getting raced towards what she was guessing is Ratchets med bay,

"Ratchet you need to help her, she is losing a lot of blood" she heard a someone hell in panic

"Get her on the berth" Ratchet shouted everything was black. Ratchet was sitting around and fixing things and working on a few things Optimus has asked him to when IronHide, Sam and Will all came running into the med bay

"She is losing a lot of blood" Sam yelled in terror his shirt covered in said blood

"Get her on the berth" Ratchet yelled at them when she was placed on the berth. He started scanning her,

"She has lost too much blood we have to put energon in her" Ratchet said reaming calm he couldn't get to worked up it wouldn't do anyone any good. He got all the Energon he could find but not too much he didn't want to kill her.

"Won't she be in pain though" IronHide asked curiously Ratchet turned and glared at him, he wished he wouldn't question him right now, he is the Medic he knows what he is doing.

"Yes she will be but it is the only thing I can do we have no human blood here" he shouted at him, how could he not

"This is my fault" Ironhide told him with a frown

"She was asking me what the matter was and I wouldn't tell her what was the matter and she got upset and mad at me only if I told her I loved her"

"IronHide you can tell her when she wakes up" said the smooth voice of Ratchet. Which surprised Ironhide, Ratchet never has used this tone before it startled him a little

"I know I guess I should go and tell Prime what is happing" Ironhide sighed and left the room, Ratchet couldn't help but frown as he looked at his friend, Ironhide didn't make it that far when he noticed the person he was looking for was walking towards him, when Optimus noticed the look on his Weapon Specialist face he knew something bad had

"IronHide what's the matter" said a voice in front of him

"Optimus it's Jessica I didn't tell her I loved her she stormed off and she punched a window and cut herself with glass and she lost to much blood and Ratchet had to put Energon in her because she lost to much blood" Ironhide blurted straight out. _Way to get to the point_ Ironhide thought to himself,

"It's ok IronHide when she wakes up you can tell her your feelings I know she likes you back she told me so just ask her I don't think anything will change her mind" he said calmly

"Ok I will thanks Prime" Ironhide said with a smile and walked back towards the med bay, he felt a lot better after talking to his leader,

Jessica woke up to see IronHide in recharge beside her and Ratchet on the other side. She looked at IronHide and all his features. He woke up and caught her staring and just gave a smirk when she looked away and blushed. Ratchet was the next to wake up

"How are you feeling Jess?" he asked her

"Yeah in a bit of pa…" she said before she let out a ear piercing scream that echoed around the almost empty med-bay, they all had to cover their ears and flinched, as it was that loud they were used to loud noises dew to fighting with the Deceptions but that scream was on a whole new level and by god was it loud and sounded horrible, it made them want to cry

"Make it stop!" she screamed as tears streamed down her face, it hurt so much to see her like this and not be able to do anything, it made them both sick to the stomach to see her like this. It's something they never wished to witness or ever witness again.

"We can't Jess I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I love you" Ironhide said to Jess and put his hand over hers she barely just heard him over her own screamed and the blood rushing in her ears… or she supposed it was energon now wasn't it.

"I love you to" she whispered before another wave of pain hit her, Yet again screaming in agony

"Shh just calm down the pain soon will be over" Ratchets calm voice said through the screams. She flattered her eyes close yet again the pain was too much for her to handle she couldn't stay awake any longer, but she was glad she got to tell Ironhide she loved him just in case she doesn't make it.

"Will she be alright" asked a worried IronHide, Ratchet could see the distress on his friend's face with the screams she gave, he too was worried he scanned her to make sure everything was working out as it should be and it came back positive so he turned to Ironhide and smiled

"Yes she will be fine, the pain will soon be gone and I'' let you be the one to teach her how to transform. How to shoot and everything since you would more likely be with each other twenty four seven" Ratchet said with a smirk across his face. He just knew that as soon as she was awake and able to leave the med-bay Ironhide will go into over-protective mode and make sure she is always in his line of sight, Ironhide just let out a groan not of disappointment, he was more than happy to teach Jess how to transform and shoot, and how to do Cybertroen things it's just he hope she wouldn't fight him along the way about it.

"Is that what you sound like in bed?" asked a whisper they both looked down and Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle, she was defiantly going to be a handful for the Weapon Specialist,

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked as he scanned her again, he wanted to make sure everything was going good, he was very sure of himself and now that she was getting better he was relieved he wouldn't admit it to Ironhide but he did have a small scare and thought he would lose her, he knew if that happened Ironhide would never forgive him, and Ratchet knew he would never be able to forgive himself if that happened. As it was his idea in the first place and he wasn't even sure if she would of survived the change he was just guessing, but everything seemed to be working out fine.

"Yeah I have been better the pain isn't as bad now" Jess said with a smile, and she was telling the truth, it didn't feel like hot lava was spilling through her veins, it still felt hot and uncomfortable but it was bearable.Ironhide couldn't help but stare at her beautiful eyes the calm look on her face she look beautiful. She turned her head to look at him, their eyes locked and it's like everything else around them disappeared it was only those two. _So this must be what finding a spark-mate feels like_ Ironhide thought to himself, and he actually liked it. He wasn't sure how long they have staring at each other before he broke the silence

"I was wondering if you would go out with me." Ironhide asked nervously, which surprised Ratchet, Ironhide nervous? He never thought he would ever see that in his life, Ratchet had to stop himself laughing.

"Sorry I'm taken" said Ratchet with a smirk on his face

"Not you, your stupid fragging glitch… Jessica" Ironhide growled and glared at an amused Ratchet,

"I would love to" Jess smiled, her eyes lit up so bright and it made Ironhide feel all warm and fuzzy which was a strange feeling to him, he is used to felling… well his name says everything that's for sure

"Awesome" Ironhide said with the biggest smile on his face. _Did I just say awesome, what the frag is going on with me_ Ironhide yelled at himself,

"Jessica I need you to pay close attention you need to stand up and think of being robot well actually that is kind of an insult to our kind think of being a Cybertroen." Ratchet told her, Jess got up and closed her eyes, she thought of the way the Arcee triplets looked and willed her body to do the same or look the same, and she felt her skin stretch and heard the noise of what sounded like a bot transforming and when she opened her eyes she looked down, she couldn't help but stare in shock she looked up at Ratchet and Ironhide and back at her, Jessica didn't know how to feel one part of her was over the moon, but another part of her the more logical part wanted to scream, shout and throw things at Ratchet.

"You are one of us now you lost a lot of blood so I had to put energon into you system I hope you don't mind" Ratchet told her, he probably should off asked for her permission or even Optimus's.

"No I don't care I always want this to happen" Jess said a big smile, now that it actually hit her what actually happened she was over the moon,

"What you falling in love with a hot bot, or you becoming a Cybertronian yourself?" IronHide smirked at her _ahh there it is I'm back bitches_ Ironhide smirked to himself. Jessica paused for a minute or two pretending to think and putting

"Becoming a Cybertronian" Jess said with a smile teasing Ironhide who for a second before he put his mask back on,

"But my dream came to true" Jess said softly smiling up at IronHide, her eyes full of love, Ratchet felt like he was going to be sick with how sappy these two are being so he was going to brake the moment

"Ok sit down let me look at your spark" Ratchet ordered. Jessica just stood there still amused about being a Cybertronian, and staring and playing with each and every cord she could see.

"Jessica!" he hissed

"Alright calm down you old hag" Jess said shaking her head with a laugh falling from her lip.

 **Clunk**

"Oww what was that for" she mumbled as he opened my spark chamber. IronHide just stood there staring at it. If Cybertronian's could blush jess knew she would be really red right now, she shift uncomfortably under Ironhide gaze

"It's Beautiful" he whispered.

"It's just a spark Hide, you have one as well, so does Ratch, and Optimus, and Bee" Jess said starting to name bots'

"Okay I think we get it" Ratchet said butting in, if he didn't he knew it would take a lot long then it needed to, he then had a quick look at it and said it was fine and that could go and he closed it.

"Go and find a car, or jet, or Helicopter whatever you want your alt-from to be" he said shoving them both out the door. Jessica turned back into her human mode, she didn't really feel comfortable walking around the base, what she would assume is naked to the Cybertronian eye. IronHide did the same and when he did she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all it was worth. He kissed back with just as much passion, Jessica could fell his hands down at her waist pulling her in close. God this felt amazing they both have waited so long to do this and now they were finally doing it they didn't want to stop, and it was just kissing.

"Do you two have to do it there" a voice mumble, they both looked up to find Bee with a annoyed and yet pained expression, Jessica really liked Bee, he felt like an brother to her and seeing him so upset hurt he,

"What's the problem Bee" Jess asked softly walking towards him and patted his leg

"I really like Optimus but I don't know how to tell him" the little bot' blurted out. Both Ironhide and Jess blinked, now that they were not expecting, but Jess couldn't help but smile now they Bee said something she could see it now, she was so oblivious before, but the way the two looked at each other, she now knew they cared a great deal for each other, and Jess was going to make it her job to get them together no matter what it took.

"Well you don't have to because I love you to Bee" said the bot from behind him. Bee turned around in shock and stared at Optimus who had a soft smile he only reserved for a few, Optimus stepped forward bring Bee close to him and gave his a soft kiss, Jess couldn't help but squeal, which kind of ruined the moment for the two bots. When they looked down they noticed Jess blushing

"Sorry, that's just too cute" Jessica chuckled embarrassingly

"It is fine young Jess, I was actually on my way to see how you were doing last time I heard you weren't doing to good?" Optimus asked with great concern, Jess couldn't help but smile she was actually cared for here, the bot's mean the world to her and now she realised she sort of meant something to them too and it made her feel so love.

"Yeah I'm good, feeling a lot better than I was, Ratchet had to change me… I hope that's okay?" Jessica asked with a frown she wasn't sure if Ratchet had mentioned it to Optimus yet, but by the look on his face she guessed he hasn't she hoped she didn't get him into trouble,

"It is fine, the more the merrier" Optimus smiled in the end

"I am just glad you are alive and doing well I doubt Ironhide would ever be the same if he lost you, and I doubt Ratchet would ever be able to forgive himself if you died while he was experimenting" Optimus said softly. All Jess could do was smile and nod,

"I better go talk to him, and don't worry he isn't in trouble" Optimus said once he saw the look on Jessica's face, who just nodded

"Come let's fine you alt-mode" Ironhide whispered grabbing her hand and walked off she ended up picking a blue and white Bell 407 Helicopter.


	3. Play Time at the Autobot Base

**Same disclaimer as usual I do not own transformers,**

Skyler was in bed trying to sleep when she got the blank it stolen of her. She didn't know what the hell was going on, she pulled it back up and curled up trying to get back to sleep, but yet again the blanket was taken from her. She let out a low warning growl as she sat up with my eyes closed and snatched the blanket back again... This time the blanket was slowly getting taken off, Skyler shot up and opened her eyes only to find her best friend standing beside the bed with the biggest smile on her face.

"What do you fragging want I am trying to sleep, can't you see that" Skyler growled, she hated getting woken up, and knowing her best friend it was probably early in the morning still.

"Naw come on Blondie it's time to wake up" her friend giggled. Skyler snarled out the nick name she gave her, she honestly wasn't in the mood for fun and games she was tried and cranky and just wanted to sleep was that too much to ask for _apparently_ she muttered to herself

"Now, now you can't get huffy otherwise I'll get Optimus in here and do you really want him to see you in that" she said pointing at what Skyler was wearing, it's not that it was inappropriate it's just… well yeah it kind of was, what lingerie isn't these day's and it's not like everything was on display because it wasn't everything that needed to be covered was covered. It just happened to show a lot of skin.

"Give me back my blanket" Skyler growled at her again _stop all the growling you aren't a dog_ Skyler heard her own voice say to her if it was possible she would off glared at the voice.

"No you have to get up or I will get Optimus you know I will" she smirk and Skyler knew Maddie wasn't kidding

"No I want to sleep leave me alone, it's too early to be awake" Skyler whined at her Maddie smirked and looked outside into the hallway and noticed Optimus walking towards them, well not them exactly but in that general direction

"Optimus!" Maddie yelled down the hallway, Optimus frowned and walked fast thinking something was wrong Maddie was standing in Skyler's doorway

"What is happing in here you too?" said a familiar voice. Skyler froze she looked up from Maddie and then looked over and saw Optimus there with amusement in his eyes once he realised what was going on Maddie wanted to embarrass her and embarrass her she did. Skyler gave a shriek and grabbed the blanket and pulled it over herself, but it was too late Optimus already saw what she was wearing and Optimus couldn't help but stare, he knew staring was rude but by god she looked beautiful slight bed hair, blue eyes wide, the clothes she was wearing, well Optimus wouldn't really call them clothes, whatever it was looked stunning on her. Skyler noticed Optimus staring at her and couldn't stop the blush that covered her cheeks/

"Naw don't be like that Blondie" Maddie said with a grin as she ran towards Skyler and jumped on the bed. Skyler kicked her out of bed, she didn't mean to it was just a reflex but the thing was, you could hear a thump a mile away. Next thing you know Jazz came running in, how on earth he knew that Maddie feel was beyond her but then she remembered they are spark-mates _opps_ Skyler thought to herself

"Maddie are you ok" he asked her worriedly as he glared at up at her, okay she deserves the glare but if Maddie just left her alone they wouldn't be in this situation

"Hey she started it" Skyler said pointing at Maddie, she knew she was being childish but she couldn't help it at times. She should off known better because next thing she knew she felt the blanket get ripped off her.

"Maddie!" Skyler shrieked as she dived for the blanket, but she was too late Maddie ran off with it down the hall way, cackling as she went, she let out a frustrated sigh. She got up of the floor and crossed her arms with an annoyed look on her face, she was going to get pay back for this.

"You know you look really go..." Optimus was about to say, but stopped when he noticed her glaring at him, she wasn't in the mood not now.

"Come on you have to admit you look good in that" he said as he came up to her, she froze she has liked the leader of the Auto-bots for as long as she can remember but she knew nothing would happen, no that wasn't it nothing **could** happen her father would have a fit. That obviously didn't stop Optimus she could feel his breath next to my neck. He must off changed into his Holo-form,

"Optimus please don't. What would you do if dad found you doing this to me" she half moaned, god she wanted this so badly but she couldn't… they couldn't.

"He will be wondering why you're wearing this more likely" he whispered in her ear, and he was right but he would also be furious at what was happening… or well going to happen. His hands slowly worked their way down her body, He lunched himself towards the door and locked it, she felt a bit calmer now knowing no one could walk in, and she felt his arms slowly finding their way down her body. He turned her around to face him, he then kissed her on the lips, and holy fuck did everything in her body tingle, this had to be the best god dam kiss she ever had, she was to absorbed in the kiss she didn't feel him pick her up and carry her to the bed and placed her on it softly before laying on top braking the kiss. His hands lightly touched every inch of her body and she couldn't help but close her eyes and lean into the touch

"Optimus what are you doing" she moan softly his hands continuing their journey. Now that it was happening she want this more than anything and his is taking his time, she knew why but she just wanted him to hurry up. She knew if she stopped him she would regret it and she wanted it so much the thought of her dad never crossed her mind as her body was in overdrive

"Please Optimus" she begged he looked down and smiled at her and give her a kiss, as he slowly unbuttoned his pants to reveal his 'lil friend' well it isn't that little by the looks ok it. He smiled down at her and kissed me again as he slowly took her underwear off. _Oh my god this is actually happing you are about to have sex with Optimus Prime, don't forget to thank Maddie later even if she was being an aft_ Skyler thought to herself as she felt her underwear getting removed from the last of her body.

"Optimus" she groaned, she was ready and she wanted this now, he laid on top of her, and used his fingers to make sure she was wet enough when he was satisfied he slowly slid. She let out a moan of pleaser, only to hear him moan in reply. _Holy fuck that was so hot_ Skyler thought to herself she had to control herself but god she just wanted to feel him move,

"Optimus please" she pleaded he knew what she wanted he wanted it too. So he started trusting soft at first and then got harder and harder. Her moans got louder and louder the faster he went

"Optimus!" Skyler screamed in pleasure, she was probably sure everyone heard them, or well her but right now she didn't care. Everyone that was near the room stopped what they were doing and looked at each other confused while Maddie had a big grin on her face. Skyler's moans echoed through the base. After round one Skyler managed to get on top and she slid in and out so fast only for him to call out my name, as they came again for the second time

"Skyler!" he moaned in pleasure so loud, she couldn't help but laugh. She placed her hands on his chest and kissed him from the lips, they were getting ready to go for round here but before they could go any further, her door was knocked down and a very unhappy bot' was there. Skyler hid behind Optimus as Maddie had taken her blanket and her father was looking between Optimus and his daughter a look of fury crossed his face and Skyler knew shit was about to go down.

"Ratchet you can't stop me from loving you daughter" Optimus snarled at him, he never thought he could be this pissed off at one of his own team members

"No I can't, but I can forbid you to being Spark-mates" he hissed, he knew he couldn't, and Ratchet knew denying his daughter of this would only make her want to do it more, and probably hate him. Before Skyler realised what she was doing she transformed into her bot mode and so did Optimus only to find him opening both our spark chambers.

"Optimus" she whispered she wanted this, but was he only doing this to piss of her father, Optimus saw the hurt look on Skyler's face

"Skyler I love you so much I need to be with you, you are the beat to my spark I have found and you and I need you" he said looking down at me with tears in his optics, Skyler couldn't help but blink, she never knew she mean that much to him, why didn't he say something earlier.

"Optimus I only want you to, but isn't this going a little too far to fast?" Skyler asked him, and they were. Optimus was only really doing this so he could piss off Ratchet and it kind of hurt, she wanted this moment to be special to be just between them the two off them.

"Yes it is" he said turning his head and closing his spark chamber. Before she knew what she was doing she threw herself at him so that their chambers could touch. her father let out a hiss of anger his eyes turned red briefly and Skyler knew when she woke she was going to be in deep trouble, but right now she doesn't care all that matters is her and Optimus. Skyler let out moan and winced in pain, she knew what was coming the moment when the both offlined. Skyler didn't know how long it had been until she opened her optics to see Optimus there staring at her with a smile.

"Hey how are you feeling" he said with a smile and with a bit off a concern in his voice Skyler turned into her human form.

"I'm fine just in a little bit of pain" she replied as she got up to get dressed

"Aww do we have to finish" he asked with puppy eyes

"For now yes.. I have to find dad and Maddie" Skyler sighed and left the room when she finished getting dressed. She got a lot of wired looks and a lot of eyebrow raised at her. She was confused why they were doing it, she let out a growl in frustration

"Wow hey Blondie never knew you could scream someone's name so loud." She laughed she stopped then and there and looked at everyone around me who was trying not to laugh

"You!" Skyler growled at her and then slapped her before walking off. Maddie's face turned from a smiling happy face to someone who angry and hurt she put her hand up to her reddening cheek slightly shocked she didn't expect that from her. Skyler didn't care, and she kept walking, she stormed into the med bay Ratchet hadn't turned around yet so Skyler let out a snarl which caused Ratchet to spin around he looked pissed off his once blue optics were now red, and that very rarely happened. Skyler had to stop herself from stepping back she hasn't seen her father this angry before and she has to admit she was kind of scared, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Are you stupid" Ratchet hissed, he was furious, how could his own daughter disobey him, he didn't have anything against Optimus, he just didn't want his only daughter to grow up to fast and start popping out sparklings, he wasn't ready to be a grandfather yet.

"No I'm not" Skyler barked at him, that fucking hurt, how could her father say that, did he really have something against her and Optimus being together she didn't even think about it before she picked up a wrench and through it at him.

"I hate you, you can never be happy with the 'guy's' I chose why is that you can't stop me from loving someone" Skyler cried, throwing wrench after wrench, she was sort of surprised her father had so many wrenches but right now she was glad.

"Stop it" he half cried, this he wasn't expecting her to do this, but after all she was his kid so he couldn't be that surprised.

"No! It is your turn, after all these years of you throwing wrenches at these bots it is your turn" I yelled throwing another one. Skyler heard a growl from behind her, she spun around eye ablaze furious at who was interrupting the argument between her and her father only to find Jazz there with a face that would scare any bot, but of course not Skyler not while she was this furious.

"What do you want" Skyler susurrated with a glare she really didn't want to deal with Jazz right now, she was still trying to deal with her father.

"You hurt her, you hurt you best friend, and how could you do that!" he said angry at first then slowly his face softened. Skyler took one look at Maddie and burst into tears she slid to the ground crying. She was so confused, angry, upset she had all these emotions flow through her and she didn't know how to deal with them right now. What happened between her and Optimus was amazing but with the Spark-mating and the fight she had with Maddie or well her hitting Maddie and the fight with her father everything as piling on top of each other and she just broke.

"I'm sorry" Skyler sobbed lifting her face up to look up at her, tears flowed down her face sobs wracking her body.

"Skyler it is ok" Maddie said calmly as she wrapped her arms around her, Skyler heard a frustrated sigh came from behind her and remembered her father and what happened just moments before the two walked in, Skyler sighed and turned around and looked up at Ratchet whose optics where back to blue.

"I'm sorry to I shouldn't of yelled at you like that, I know you are going through a ruff spot with only being here for a few months, and with your mother gone and a war coming. I was just scared your my little girl and I wasn't ready to let you go I have nothing against you and Optimus being together I just wasn't ready to be a grandfather" he replied, Skyler launched herself into his arms and cried harder.

"Daddy I'm sorry I'm a horrible daughter" Skyler cried and then froze having to actually think about what Ratchet actually said.

"And dad, I'm not ready to be a mother yet, I don't think I will be popping sparklings out anytime soon" Skyler laughed a little a few more tears

"You're not a horrible daughter, we both just have our moments like any normal father and daughter duo. Now go back to Optimus he is waiting for you in your room, and that is good to know" Ratchet said with a small grin he didn't really want to think about his daughter and his leader… doing that

"Ok" Skyler sniffed and wiped away all of her tears and headed towards her bedroom. She walked in to find a naked person on her bed, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Skyler closed at locked her door and walked over to where he was lying, she climbed on the bed and curled up beside him

"I love you Optimus" she whispered, she knew she didn't have to but it felt like it was needed right now

"I love you to" he whispered back, he turned around and laid on top off her and started slowly taking off her clothes. To save time she transformed in to my Cybertronian mode and took my armour off. They already had sex in their human form and spark-bonded but now she wants to see what the big fuss is about when they do it in their Cybertronian form. When she turned she saw him do the same she slipped back on the berth on top of him and started to play with his sensitive wires he soon did the same letting out small moans here and there she couldn't help it. She turned into my human mode and started to play with his wires that way. After a while of hearing him moan and groan he turned into human and then his hands started to wonder around her body. She was horny but, after everything she was completely and utterly exhausted and gave a little yawn.

"Ok little femme that will be enough for today let's sleep" he whispered as she feel into deep recharge.

It's been two weeks and her moods have been everywhere happy, sad, mad, and hungry. She was now sitting in her father's med bay with him scanning her and Optimus beside her. Ratchet let out a growl and his eyes flashed red briefly

"You're going to be a mother" he growled unhappily this is what he was worried about.

"Wow daddy you are getting old" Skyler said laughing and pulling him in a hug. Ratchet gave his daughter a glare but the smile on her face he couldn't stay mad at long. It may not be the right time for a sparkling but they were so rare these days and he refused to terminate it. Not that Optimus would let him, he shook his head and smiled at his daughter antics. She may not be ready to be a mother yet but she was going to give it all she's got and try to be the best mother she can be, she also has the help of Optimus, Ratchet and every other bot on the base.


	4. The Twins First Christmas

**I do not own Transformers.**

It was a month before Christmas, the twins where miss behaving as usual.

"Mudflap, Skids Santa only comes to those who behave" Nightfall scowled at them. Their heads snapped up they were off each other in a flash. Nightfall couldn't help but smirk she knew that would off worked.

"Who is Santa?" asked Mudflap confused,

"He brings presents to all too good girl and boys/ bots'" Nightfall sighed trying to explain who Santa is, she didn't know why she did this too herself.

"So if we keep fighting he won't come to us" Skids said slowly understanding it with a smile

"Yes" Nightfall sighed. Next minute they were off doing god knows what and right now she didn't care as long as they were stay out of trouble around her.

It has been a week and the twins are behaving it's amazing what you can do these days.

"Nightfall" said a voice from behind her she turned around and saw Mudflap.

"Yes Mudflap" she said with a smile she actually didn't mind the twins they weren't that bad, they just caused a lot of trouble if they just behaved themselves a bit better they wouldn't be bad guys.

"Can you please explain Santa again" he whispered he was kind of embarrassed he knew he could off just looked it up on the internet but he wanted to hang out with Nightfall and he could use this as an excuse. She couldn't help but chuckle just a little,

"Well you see Muddy, there is a man who lives at the North Pole, and he has a naughty and nice list." She explained slowly making sure he is understanding each other, they get distracted rather easily so she really didn't want to have to repeat herself, and he nodded his head in understanding and stayed quiet waiting for her to continue

"If you are on the naughty list you get no presents if you are the nice list you get presents" Nightfall said continuing told him

"Oh ok so if Skids and I behave till…?"

"Till the twenty fifth of December" Nightfall said knowingly

"So if Skids and I behave till the twenty fifth of December Santa will come and visit us and leave us presents?" Mudflap asked excitedly his optics going bright

"Yes dear little Mudflap" Nightfall chuckled he was a little darling at times… even though they are roughly the same age

"Ok thanks" he smiled and ran off. She walked towards my father's office, and knocked on the door her father said entre and she did so

"Hello daddy" Nightfall chirped

"Hello there Nightfall" my father sighed a happy sigh smiling down at his daughter, he was always pleased to see her, even more so when he is having a stressful day,

"Can you do something for me a prank for the twins" she smiled innocently

"You want to prank the twins?" my father asked bi-curious

"Yes I want to paint you red and white and give you a beard and you pretend to be Santa" she smirked

"Why do you want to do these to the poor twins" my father shook his head chuckling

"Well we all are sick of them pulling pranks on us so we are pulling one on them" an evil smile lit her face, he couldn't help but swear she gets this side from her uncle

"Alright" her father gave in shaking his head

"Thanks daddy" she shouted hugging him and running out. It wasn't long till Christmas the tree was up and so where the decorations. She felt someone's arms wrap around her waist, she turn only to find Mudflap there.

"What do you think you are doing" Nightfall chuckled

"This" he said before he lent in and kissed her

"Mudflap" moaned through my mouth. They parted and he pouted he wanted to date her but Nightfall wasn't ready yet either that, or she didn't feel the same way and Mudflap understood that but that didn't stop him from trying.

"That face doesn't work with me" she said tapping his nose and walking off

"Aw please Night?" he pleaded chasing after her,

"What would you like Mudflap" she asked with a smile on her face she couldn't help but purse her lips

"You?" he widened those beautiful blue Optics.

"Nightfall!" a voice shrieked, it came from down the hall way. She turned around to see Midnight running towards her,

"Midnight" Nightfall squealed running towards her. They braced each other in hugs, they hardly got to see each other now and it was so long since they saw each other last they really needed to hang out more.

"Night? You didn't answer my question" whispered Mudflap slightly hurt that she just brushed him off like that. Nightfall's eyes widen and turned around.

"Oh my god I'm sorry, but yes Mudflap I will go out with you" Night said hugging him and placing her lips on his

"Ooooo does Uncle Prime know about this?" Midnight said folding her arms in amusement

"No he doesn't" she said glaring at her then look back at the bot' in her arms, she doesn't know if she wanted her father too know just yet,

"Hey Midnight" said a voice from behind her

"Skids!" she shrieked jumping into his arms.

"How are you" he said with a smile and kissing her

"Ooooo does Uncle Megatron" Nightfall said mimicking what her cousin said from earlier

"No he doesn't" she hissed glaring at Nightfall who just stood their smirking

"So we are both dating the Chevy twins awesome and its Christmas in two days" Nightfall squealed

"What all the uproar around here?" Optimus and Megatron asked walking in, he heard the girls squealing and then quiet and then squealing again and was sort of worried what they were up too nothing good came from those two when they were together and were squealing. Both Nightfall and Midnight jumped back out of the twins arms before they walked in, but they both dragged us back in and kissed us. I don't think I have ever heard my father and Megatron roar so loud.

"Uh Midnight you know what we should do" Nightfall said quickly glanced over her shoulder

"What?" she asked confused

"Run!" Nightfall screamed and start to bolt down the hallway she turn into my alt mode till I got out side and then I shot it to the sky and turned in to her Jet Mode. They flew around a bit and headed back towards the base because they knew they couldn't go around flying forever. We saw two very unhappy bots' and two very happy bots'.

"Hey Nightfall and Midnight" both the twins chimed together wearing identical grins. We both let out a chuckle as we landed

"Hey daddy and Uncle Meggy" Nightfall smiled

"Hi uncle Prime hi daddy" Midnight chimed with me. Both our father's couldn't help but smile

"When were you going to tell me?" both the brothers asked together the girls shook their head, boy that is creepy… yet funny

"Soon enough" Night told them with a smile and she was once again in Mudflaps arms. It was getting late so Midnight and Nightfall walked towards the twins rooms where we snuggled them and fell into deep recharge. They woke the next morning to be Christmas Eve.

"Christmas is tomorrow" Nightfall shouted running down the halls. Every bot was awake and eating breakfast.

"I know what we can do today" Nightfall said with a smile and transformed into her human form as so did Midnight and the twins.

"Will, Sam, Maggie?" you guys want to skate around the base. I said with a smile

"Sure" they all chimed together we got our skates on and rode all down the hall ways dodging passing bots we ended up with bruises so bad that we could transform back. I walked up to dad while Midnight was with the twins

"You still are doing the Santa thing right daddy" Night whispered

"Yes I'll do it tonight I'll ask Ratchet, Ironhide and Megatron to help" he whispered back

"Awesome" she replied

"Mudflap" Nightfall called his head snapped up

"Follow" she said with a smile and walked out the door and he ran after her. They walked into her room, she pushed him on to the berth and start to kisses him.

"Night what are you doing?" he asked curious

"I'm giving you your Christmas early" she whispered in his ear

"I love you" Nightfall whispered

"I love you to" he said pulling me down. Somehow he managed to get me on the bottom. He ripped her clothes off as he did to his. He slowly entered me as she moan in pleaser. He started the thrust harder and harder, faster and faster. She screamed his name out in pleaser she could hear him smirk. They went into over load as he trusted harder again and the white sticky liquid went all over us. They both soon fell into deep recharge for the night. She woke by the sun shining in my face. She rolled over and groaned. They pain hit her hard, from where the bruises developed. Nightfall jumped out of bed and fell, she got caught around the waist. She looked up and found a smiling Mudflap.

"Good morning beautiful and Merry Christmas" he said and then kissed me. She kissed him back grabbed her robe and tried running down the hallway she was in a bit of pain so it didn't work very well.

"It's Christmas" she screamed really loud. She ran into the rec room where the tree was and saw that all their stockings where full. She smiled everyone/bot' came running in and saw the presents to. After everyone got seated. Optimus walked in.

"OMG ITS SANTA" both the twins squealed and ran up to him and hugged him. She fell on the ground laughing and holding down her robe. Everyone/bot apart from Ratchet, Ironhide and Megatron where looking at her weirdly. Optimus took off the beard and the hat. The twins faces changed and they glared at her. Mudflap ran over to me she assumed to get up her but as soon as she got up only she fell down again. Everyone was instantly concerned, more so Ratchet who started scanning her

"Nightfall you have to sit still" Ratchet stern voice was to be heard. She growled and walked towards the couch.

"You made us believe so we were good" Mudflap yelled at her

"It was a mild prank you always do it" she growled back

"Oh so the sex was part of it aye" he hissed. Nightfall had everyone and bot look at her, she froze did he really think that little off her. That hurt more than it should have, but if he wants to act this way then so be it.

"No it wasn't, I love you more than anything but if you think it's a lie then it might as well be, and thanks for ruining my Christmas" I yelled and stormed off. Well as much as I could storm off. You could hear my door slam.

"Mudflap" said a soft voice he turn to see his brother

"I guess it is pay pack after all the pranks we did" he whispered putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Mudflap sighed, he realised what he just did and he knew he fucked up badly.

"How am I meat to get her back now" he sighed with a tear in his eye

"Go after her" Midnight urged him. He ran up to her door and knocked

"Go away" she yelled

"Night please" he urged keep knocking

"What!" Nightfall shirked opening the door, only to find a crying Mudflap

"Look I'm sorry" he sobbed and brought her into his arms were she placed my head in-between his shoulder and neck.

"I'm sorry I love you and Merry Christmas will you please take me back" he asked lifting her head.

"Yes, I will and I'm sorry and Merry Christmas to you to" she whispered as she kissed him grabbed him arm and walked back to where everyone else was happy and opening presents. They sat down and started to open our presents, Nightfall was in Mudflap arms the whole day.


	5. True Love

**I do not own Transformers.**

Jessica was sitting in her room. She was currently doing her homework that Prowl had set for her and she getting quiet frustrated with it. In the end she ended up pegging it at the wall,

"Calm down there" a voice chuckled from behind her she turned around

"Jazz, what are you doing in my room, you know if dad finds you in here" Jess warned him

"I know, I know but I just had to see you" Jazz smiled as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Plus I was coming to ask to see if you wanted to go for a drive" Jazz added,

"Sure, I could use a brake and some fresh air" Jessica sighed. She stood up and the way Jazz looked her up and down made her remember she was only wearing a baggy shirt and underwear

"You could stay like that if you like" Jazz smirked, Jessica playfully rolled her eyes

"You would like that wouldn't you" she chuckled, Jazz grabbed her around the waist pulling her towards him and placed his lips against hers she sighed and kissed him back.

"I love you, you know that right?" he murmured, pulling back and looking her in the eyes. Jessica could see the love radiating through them.

"Yeah I know, and I love you too" Jessica replied giving him another kiss, he turned his holo-form off and they walked out the door where his alt-form sat waiting. She climbed in on the passenger side, with a smile and a shake of the head when he revved his car a few times.

"So where are you taking me?" Jessica asked she softly drifted her fingers over the dash of the car, bring a purr out of Jazz she couldn't help but smirk feeling slightly cocky that she managed to get this reaction out of him.

"I forget how much you enjoy this" Jess said teasingly doing it again even softer this time, making Jazz's form actually shake.

"Jess, stop please" Jazz said almost breathlessly, she was about to do it again when Jazz turned on his holo-form and grabbed her wrist.

"I said stop" Jazz panted his eyes wide and his hair looked slightly messy, and his cheeks slightly flushed, she also noted the slight tent in his pants and couldn't stop the cocky grin from forming on her lips. Jazz narrowed his eyes and then smirked,

"It's my turn now" Jazz purred he was going in a straight line and they would be for a while she he revved his engine and speed down the road going as fast as he could, Jessica felt the seat vibrate from beneath her, a gasp left her lips and hers went wide she slightly grind down against the seat

"Jazz" Jessica moaned,

"Yes my sweet pea" Jazz smirked as he went faster the car was shaking and vibrating and Jessica had to close her eyes the sensations where getting to over powering.

"Jazz please" Jessica almost begged as her hands clenched around the seat, he moved so he was straddling Jessica bringing her into a heated kiss, making the car go faster. He went down slowly kissing her neck, he then stopped and Jessica couldn't stop the whine that left her throat, and she opened her eyes. Jazz was waiting for permission

"Please touch me" Jessica husked, and that's all it took Jazz removed her shirt the cold hitting her bare chest she forgot she didn't put on a bra before she left. Jess felt Jazz's hard member against her and it caused her to buck her hips trying to get some sort of friction, Jazz slowly and ant agonisingly took off Jessica's underwear, Jazz could see how wet she was and he gave her a cocky smirk, if she wasn't so turned on right now she would roll her eyes.

"Are you going to just stare or actually do something" Jessica huffed, which caused to laugh but he took off his pants and slide inside her with ease. His speedo reached top speeds and he made his car shake every now and then and noticed some bumps in the road where coming up, he slowed down when he hit them and he removed himself a little just before they hit the bump and when they hit it forced him to thrust into her. Jessica through her head back

"Holy fuck" she almost screamed, and he did it a few more times, he felt her clench around him and he knew she was close. After hitting the last bump Jessica hit her climax screaming his name her whole body shook and that caused Jazz to hit his climax as well. She slumped against the seat eyes closed breathing harshly.

"So" Jazz smirked,

"I hate you" Jess murmured but the smile on her face told him she didn't actually mean it. She also hit on the chest, he just chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips. Jessica didn't even realised they had stopped, when she looked out the window she noticed that they were in the middle of no were surround by trees the only light was from the full moon. They both climbed out,

"Why are we here?" Jessica asked she couldn't stop the curiosity. Once out of the car Jazz transformed and Jessica followed

"I sometimes forget you can do that" Jazz laughed

"How did you forget, when we talked about Spark-bonding," Jess smiled and shook her head. Jazz just shrugged, and pulled her into a kiss both their spark chambers opening. There chest combined and their eyes went white and it was intense, when they both onlined their optics Jess was laying on top of Jazz. They both transformed into their alt-mode's Jazz being his silver Porsche, and Jess, Blue and White, Bell 407 Helicopter. They both turned on their holo-forms and climbed out of said vehicles,

"Do you think you can handle another round?" Jazz asked smiling,

"Well I could, but if I get in trouble because my homework isn't finished I am blaming you" Jess teased,

"Okay with me, I will just tell you guardian that I was banging his charge" Jazz winked

"Oh yes I can defiantly see that going down well" Jessica laughed shaking her head. They were just about to start round two when a voice stopped them

"Wow, you two are really unbelievable" a familiar voice hit their ears, they sprung apart their fans kicking in and at least look embarrassed

"Oh uh hey there sweet guardian of mine" Jess smiled the said boat raised his metallic eyebrow,

"So how long have you and Jazz been together?" he asked

"Umm pretty much a few months after she was turned" Jazz shrugged no point in lying or hiding it now.

"Uh, have you been here the whole time?" Jess asked

"I just saw the bonding that was it" the mech admitted, Jess had to grind her dental plates, so much for privacy.

"Where you going to tell me?" he asked slightly hurt yet frustrated if the pinching of his nose plates meant anything

"You are my guardian not my father I didn't realise I had to run by you who I can and cannot bang" Jessica snapped she loved her guardian she really did but he was very frustrating and over-protective at times. The said mech took a step back hurt was evident on his face then it harden.

"If you keep sneaking off the base you are going to fail" he said in a deadly tone

"I know, okay. Jazz was just driving me around to have a brake and get some fresh air, we weren't exactly planning this" Jessica said with a huff

"Well if we are being honest, I did plan it" Jazz smirked shrugging, Jessica turned and glared at him

"Not helping" she hissed,

"Right, sorry" he said sheepishly.

"Well, I better get you back to the base you have school tomorrow" Jazz smiled, he wanted to prove to Jessica's guardian that he can be responsible when he needed to be, Jessica sighed over-dramatically and rolled her eyes

"I don't want to go" Jess pouted

"Yes well too bad, you are going" her guardian muttered, Jessica dis-active her holo-form and then transformed into her human mode and climbed into Jazz's alt-form,

"See you later Bee" Jazz said revving

"Night Bee!" Jessica yelled half her body hanging out the window waving her hand, he couldn't help but chuckle and waved back. A sigh left his lips before he to transformed into his alt-mode following Jazz and his charge back to the base where they all slept soundly.


	6. The Birds and Bees

**I do not own Transformers.**

Bumblebee was always curious about the earth customs and what they bring so when he had questions he always went to Optimus who more then happily answered his questions… most of the time, and of course this is one topic that Bee didn't know but was curious at so he was on his way to Optimus office, when he got there he hit the buzzer and Optimus called enter and so he did.

"Bumblebee what can I do for you?" Optimus asked

"I was just wondering what the human's mean by 'The birds and the bees?" Bee asked curiously

"Well Bee I think that is a topic Sam would be able to answer" Optimus said blankly as he looked at Bee and Caitlyn who started to laugh, Bee turned to her and smiled

"Did you want to help me look for Sam?" Bee asked, Caitlyn smiled and nodded her head there was no way in hell she was going to miss this convocation. They soon found Sam in on off the rec halls and he looked up and smiled seeing his girlfriend and his car,

"Hey you two is everything alright?" Sam asked as he walked over towards them,

"Yes, I asked Optimus but he said this topic would be better for you to answer… What is what you humans call 'The Birds and the Bees" Bee asked Sam blushed and cleared his throat this is a convocation he never thought he would have to have with anyone let alone his car.

"Well… uh… you see. There are different stages throughout the birds and bees" Sam started

"The first stage is when two people ask each other out on a date" Sam smiled,

"Oh like when Jazz asked Prowl in front of everyone?" Bee asked remember how Prowl was very embarrassed but said yes anyway

"Yes exactly that" Sam laughed, he to remember the memory of that particular day

"The second step; is when you kiss, hold hands, cuddle, and hug your partner" Sam said smiling softly

"Oh just like you and Caitlyn do" Bee chirped,

"Yes" Sam nodded,

"But haven't you two only been dating a few months?" Bee asked

"Yes, every relationship is different some people hug and kiss right away some wait it all depends on the people and how fast and or slow they want to take it" Sam nodded, Bee pursed his lips as he took in the information.

"Okay what is the next step?" Bee asked, this time Sam blushed, and Caitlyn snickered quietly behind her hand oh this is going to be so much fun, Caitlyn thought.

"Oh… Uh… well that step again only happens when both people are ready and that is when you both decided to have sex… but you only do that if you care and or love each other very much. Sex is a very intimate thing" Sam mumbled embarrassed,

"Sex?" Bee asked

"What is that?" Bee added and Sam's face flushed a darker red,

"Bee really" Sam groaned is embarrassing enough having to tell his own car the birds and bees now he has to explain what sex is. He noticed that Caitlyn was laughing her arse off she was holding her stomach and he was worried she was going to fall to the ground any second, he rolled his eyes at her

"Caitlyn why don't you explain to Bee what sex is you two are really close" Sam tried, Caitlyn looked up at her boyfriend and wiped away the few tears that fell from her face.

"Nah I am good. You are doing a really good job Sam, keep it up" Caitlyn smiled, Sam glared at his girlfriend who smirked at him.

"Caitlyn please this is really awkward and weird for me" Sam whined,

"What is weird and awkward" Sunny asked coming over to them, he noticed Caitlyn laughing her aft off and that Sam was embarrassed and he was curious as to know why

"Where in the frag did you come from?" Caitlyn jumped as she looked over at Sunny he had caught her by surprise

"I was just in Ratchets office" Sunny shrugged,

"Oh yeah" Caitlyn smiled, remember exactly why the twins where in there yet again.

"Yep. So what is awkward?" Sunny asked

"Telling Bee here the birds and bees and what sex is" Sam replied Sunny looked over at the young scout

"Really Bee… you don't know any of this stuff?" Sunny asked, Bee glared at him Sam cleared his throat

"Okay look sex is when a boy's and a girl's or a boy's and boy's or even a girl's and girl's genitals meet" Sam explained,

"And what are they?" Bee asked, Caitlyn snickered but covered it up as a cough Sam glared at her and Sunny looked at her amused

"It is what humans call a Penis which is the male's genital and the females is what we/ they call a Vagina

"I think I understand, so if I were to have sex with someone my thing goes into the other bots/humans genital" Bee said

"Yes Bee" Caitlyn laughed, she was having so much fun with this and she would forever tease Sam about it.

"Okay good, and is there a final step?" Bee asked

"Yes there is" Sam smiled

"What is that?" Bee asked

"When you get married" Caitlyn replied sighing happily hoping that one day she will get to marry someone hopefully Sam.

"Okay cool. I get it now thank-you" Bee chirped happily, and started to walk off Caitlyn finally fell to the ground laughing her arse off that was the best thing she has seen since she has come to the base, and she will forever remember it.

"You are really mean you know that Caitlyn" Sam fake pouted,

"Naw aren't you a poor baby" Caitlyn chuckled as she stood up, giving Sam a quick peck on the lips

"I don't even know which part was my favourite" Caitlyn chuckled,

"I particularly like step two and three" Sam growled playfully and pulled Caitlyn in by the waist and kissed her

"Sam, Caitlyn I have another question?" Bee asked,

"Yes?" they both replied in unison looking up at the yellow and black bot.

"Have you two gone to step three yet or?" Bee asked Caitlyn instantly blushed

"Bee! That is none of your business and you can't go around asked people/bots that" Caitlyn shirked embarrassed this time it was Sam turns to chuckle

"Sorry" Bee said bitting his lip plate

"It is fine, just that stuff is private okay you don't share it with anyone" Caitlyn said Bee nodded and walked off happy that he learnt a new thing about the human world Caitlyn shook her head as she gave Sam another quick peck on the lips and leant into his touch.


End file.
